Forbidden and Hidden
by karengraciewalker
Summary: Grace becomes jealous and angry when she suspects that there is something going on between Karen and Will. So to avoid an awkward situation Karen and Will conduct their relationship in secret.
1. Who does she think she is

**Disclaimer:** I do own Will and Grace or anything associated with it, I just use the characters for fun!

**Summary:** Grace becomes jealous and angry when she suspects that there is something going on between Karen and Will. So to avoid an akward situation Karen and Will conduct their relationship in secret.

**A/N:** Ok i dont know how well this story is going to turn out but im going to give it a go anyway, and i promise i'll finnish this one, and it takes a while to start so please try to stay with me. Also to all the people who read and reviewed my other story sorry for not finnishing it, i forgot where i was going with it. Ok so here goes...

-----

_Italics -Karens thoughts_.

_**Forbidden and Hidden**_

_Chapter 1_

_Who does she think she is telling me what to do! Shes not the boss of me, well she is my boss but that doesn't give her the right to tell me what to do, well maybe at work, but certainly not in my personal life!_

These were the thoughts running through Karens head on the limo ride home from work on day.

_She doesn't know why I went to see him during my lunch hour. She doesn't know how I feel when I see him. What gives her the right to tell me to stay away from him?_

As a furious Karen entered her penthouse all of her servants scattered, determined not to be on the receving end of on of their bosses outbursts. As Karen stormed into her bedroom more thoughts started to cross her mind.

_Maybe she's jealous? Maybe she wants him all to herself? Maybe she has realised that my feelings towards him aren't one-sided, that he feels the same?_

As Karen poured hersalf a nightcap she made a decision. Standing infront of her mirror she said to herself.

"Karen Walker takes orders from no-one"

"We'll see who Will Truman prefers"

"Grace Adler is no match for me"

And with that Karen went to bed thinking about how she would solve her problem the next day.

----

**A/N:** Sorry its so short, please review and any hints/tips on how to make it better would be good. Also chapter 2 should be up soon. Thanks!


	2. Ok, so now i have to tell him

**Disclaimer:** I do own Will and Grace or anything associated with it, I just use the characters for fun!

_Italics - Karen's thoughts_.

**Bold – Will's thoughts**

_Chapter 2_

When Karen awoke the next day she had only one thought in her mind, _today's the day I get my man, _and always needing to get what she wanted Karen began to formulate a plan.

_Right, firstly I need to wear the sexist thing that I own, that way I will be able to tell if he really likes me by the reaction that I get when I enter his office. Then, if all goes well, we will have to face the dilemma of how to tell Grace._

With those thoughts in her head Karen decided that it was time to leave the comfort of her penthouse and start, what she considered to be, the hardest day of her life.

-------

The limo ride to Will's office seemed to last forever, and by the time Karen arrived there she was beginning to doubt if she had made the right decision.

_What if he really doesn't feel the same way? What if he laughs in my face or worse than that, throws me out of his office and says that he never wants to see me again? I don't know if I could handle not being able to see him, hear the sound of his voice or accidentally hold his hand for too long when he offers me a drink. Maybe I shouldn't say anything to him. Maybe I should leave it and just go on pretending that I don't have feelings for him. Maybe that would be better for everyone. I wish that there was someone here to tell me that I am doing the right thing and that everything will be alright._

When Karen looked up realizing that she had been too busy thinking, she noticed that she had arrived at Will's office door.

"Ok you can do this, all you have to do is knock"

So steadying herself and preparing for what was to come Karen nervously knocked the door.

"Come in"

_Oh that voice! How can I get so excited over hearing two words coming out of his mouth! Ok this is it, when I enter this room everything is going to change. But...what if it all goes wrong? No. It won't. I will make it work. Everything's going to be great. Well better not leave him waiting any longer._

And with that Karen entered Will's office prepared for anything that was going to come her way. Good or Bad.

-------

When Karen entered, Will looked up from his work and was stunned at what he saw. There was Karen looking shy, and wearing the sexiest outfit that he had ever seen. Realizing that he was staring, he quickly looked away and busied himself with his work again.

_Just the reaction I was looking for._ Grinned Karen.

**Oh my god! I can't believe I was staring at Karen like that! What is wrong with me? Nut then again, how could I not stare, I mean look at her, she's gorgeous! Oh god what am I doing I'm supposed to be gay! This can't be happening, I can't be falling for a women. I can't be falling for Karen! It's not possible. Well, I mean, I haven't been on a date in months, and she does look incredible, maybe I could fall for her. Oh what am I thinking its Karen she could never feel the same, and even if she did I couldn't do that to Grace, it wouldn't be fair.**

"Honey? Honey!" shouted a rather confused, but smug Karen.

"Honey are you ok?"

"What? Oh sorry Karen I got distracted by something" replied a frazzled looking Will.

"What can I do for you?"

_Ok here goes. His reaction was what I wanted so now I just have to get on with it and tell him how I feel. Sounds so easy in my head but now I have to figure out how to put it into words._

"Well honey there's something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now but I didn't really know how to say it, I still don't actually."

"Come on Karen you can tell me anything,"

"Ok. Well the thing is I've been having these feelings about someone that I can't seem to control and it seems silly to worry about it but I'm scared that if I tell them they won't feel the same and I will have ruined our friendship forever."

"So how can I help you?" Will asked pondering who she might be having feelings for and never expecting that it could be him.

"Well I was wondering if you could give me some advice about how to tell him," answered Karen hoping that he would catch on.

"Well if it where me, I would just come right out and tell them how you feel. I'm sure if they don't feel the same way then you will continue to be friends. But in my opinion they would have to be incredibly stupid to turn you down."

_Exactly the answer I was looking for._ Thought a very happy Karen.

"Thanks Honey. That was really helpful."

"Your welcome. Anytime."

As Karen turned to leave Will looked back at his paperwork, wondering how stupid he was to think that it could be him.

**I can't believe I got my hopes up. Of course it wasn't going to be me. Karen hates me. I'm so stupid!**

As Karen reached the door she stopped and turned to Will.

_Ok, here goes._

"Honey, there's one more thing."

As Will looked up he noticed that Karen looked very nervous for some reason, and that she had started to walk towards him.

"Before I got I have to tell you something," Karen continued and by this point she was standing right in front of Will's chair.

"I love you," and with that she bent down and gave Will the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced in his life.

-------

**A/N: **Ok so that was slightly longer than the last chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed they were much appreciated. Also any tips on how to improve my story would be good. Thank you and please review!


	3. I did it!

**Disclaimer:** I do own Will and Grace or anything associated with it, I just use the characters for fun!

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long for me to update but I have exams to study for, so i've been writting this during my breaks. So im also going to appologise in advance for how long it might take me to update agian but I promise that I will do it as soon as I can. Also thank you for reviewing I love reading them.

_Italics - Karen's thoughts_.

**Bold – Will's thoughts**

_Chapter 3_

When Karen finally broke the kiss and backed away she noticed that Will was grinning uncontroably. Seeing this caused Karen to break out into a huge smile herself. She had done it. She had finally told Will how she felt and it hadn't gone wrong.

_OMG I did it! That was so good! I can't believe i actually told Will how i felt and he didn't freak out! He kissed me back, he must like me too. I have to kiss him again. One isn't enough!_

**I kissed Karen! OMG! That just happened! I kissed her andI actually liked it. That was...that was...that was the best kiss ever! I have to do that again. It has to happen more than once!**

"That was..." said a breathless Will,

"Yeah. That was really...brilliant!" replied an exstatic Karen.

"How come you didn't tell me how you felt sooner?" Will asked curiously.

"I told you Honey, I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same. I was scared that if i told you, you wouldn't want to be in my life anymore and I didn't even want to imagine what that would be like." replied Karen as she stared at her feet nt wanting him to see the emotion in her eyes.

With that Will stood up and wrapped his arms around Karens waist, pulling her in so that her head was resting on his chest.

"Karen, theres no need to be scared anymore and you don't have to hide your face from me when you feel emotional. I love you too, so you have to start trusting me and letting me see all the famous Karen Walker personalities."

"Thanks Honey, I will. I promise." replied Karen tilting her head up and giving Will a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Now where were we?" Will asked slyly, as he backed into his chair, pulling Karen down on his knee.

"Now, now Mr Truman, we can't have this going on at the office. Plus I have to get to work before Grace gets suspicious." replied Karen getting off of Wills knee and walking towards the door.

"Emm...Karen? What are we going to tell Grace?" Will asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm not sure honey. The thing is, yesterday at work, after i had been to see you at lunchtime, she confronted me about it and about wether or not I had feelings for you and I told her no but she didn't believe me. She went crazy and told me to stay away from you because I would only hurt you. But I couldn't, I told her I would but I really couldn't. So I don't know what to do if we tell her we'll lose her, or each other and I really don't want either of those to happen, so do we really have to tell her?" an anxious Karen replied.

"It's ok, calm down, we don't have to tell her right now, but that does mean that it is going to be harder for us to see each other, but im sure we'll figure something out. Ok?" asked Will walking over and embracing Karen once more.

"Thanks honey, but now really have to go."

"Ok sure, but how about we meet at your penthouse after work? Say about 6ish? W could have some dinner or something its up to you?" asked Will hoping she would say yes.

" Sure honey, i'll arrange everything," and with that Karen kissed Will on the cheek before leaving his office smiling about what was going to happen later.

_This is going to be fantastic! I can leave work early, because it's not like I do anything anyway, and get everything ready for Will to come over. This has to be one of the happiest days of my life ever and nothing can change that._ Or so she thought.

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short and rubbish but like i said i have other things on the agenda as well. please review and i'll update soon and try to make the next chapter more interesting.


	4. Problem avoided

**Disclaimer:** I do own Will and Grace or anything associated with it, I just use the characters for fun!

**A/N: **Ok so I know that I haven't updated in a while but I'm not going to give you lots of excuses. So here is the next chapter and there should be more to follow really soon cause I promised Pamena that I would put more than one chapter up so here goes. Enjoy!

_Italics - Karen's thoughts_.

**Bold – Will's thoughts**

_Chapter 4_

_This is going to be great! I've been waiting for this forever! I can get off of work early, cause it's not like i do anything anyway, and get everything ready. It shouldn't take long but I will need time to make myself more beautiful than I am normally! But for now it's back to work._

As Karen walked up the stairs to Grace Adler Designs she was daydreaming about what would happen that night. As she reached the office she tryed to push the door open but it was locked.

_Where the hell is she? I actually come to work and she's not here. Typical! Oh well this just gives me more time to get ready for tonight._

Meanwhile, as Karen was on her way to her limo, Grace was on her way to Will's office.

-------

"Grace, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" asked a surprised Will as Grace walked into his office.

"Nothing, it was quiet and I just thought that I would come and see if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight?" replied Grace

"Oh...emm...sorry sweetie, but I have plans tonight"

"Oh...who with?"

"Emm...eh...no one you know, just...eh...a new client." replied Will as he started to get nervous.

"Will, what's going on with you? Why are you so nervous?" asked Grace.

"I'm not nervous I'm just...really busy." replied Will as he filed some papers on his desk.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find someone else to have dinner with. Maybe Karen and Jack will want to

do something." said Grace as she started to leave.

"Haha...yeah phone them, I'msure one of them will be free." Will replied nervously.

"Ok, bye Will." and with that Grace shut the door.

As soon as Grace had closed the door and Will was sure that she was gone, he picked up the phone and dialed Karen's emergency number.

"Karen Walker's panties."

"Hey Karen, it's Will."

"Oh hey honey are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes, of course. There's a slight problem though, Grace is going to phone you to see if you want to do something with her because I said that I had plans with a client so, you'll need to think of an excuse for when she calls." said Will as quickly as he could.

"Calm down honey, it's fine. I'll just get Rosie to tell her I've drankmyself to sleep or something. Don't worry honey, everythings going to be great. I promise." replied a very calm Karen.

"Ok, ok. Thank you. I was just so worried that she would find out before we got the chance to tell her."

"Really honey, stop worrying about it. Just worry about getting here and bringing a nice bottle of wine."

"I'll be there at six. Ok?"

"Yeah honey that's fine."

"Oh, before I go, what kind of wine do you prefer? Red or White?"

"I don't mind honey, I'm easy." replied Karen with smirk on her face.

"Sounds like I'm goign to have a good night then." replied Will.

"We'll see honey, we'll see."

"Bye Karen."

"Bye Honey, see you at six."

Will hung up now more relaxed than he had been and started putting his files away and getting

ready to leave.

Meanwhile, Karen was trying to find Rosario so that she could tell her the plan for when Grace

called. She finally found her in her room.

"Rosie honey, could you do me a favour and tell Grace that I've drunk myself to sleep when she calls?"

"Of course Ms. Karen."

"Oh and Rosie when Will comes over at six can you sent him straight up to my room please."

"Yes, Ms. Karen." asked a curious Rosario.

_Ok now for me to start getting ready. This is going to be a fantastic night._ Karen thought to her self as she walked up the stairs to her room.

**A/N: **I'm hoping to have the next chapter up really soon but I'm not sure. Please review, any comments, good or bad are welcome! Thank you!


	5. The night begins

**Disclaimer:** I do own Will and Grace or anything associated with it, I just use the characters for fun!

**A/N:** Ok here goes the next bit.

_Italics - Karen's thoughts_.

**Bold – Will's thoughts**

_Chapter 5_

_Ok so, thats the room ready, the tea is being prepared and the wine and other alcohol are being chilled. Good. Everythings going as planned. Except that its 5:45pm and I haven't started getting ready yet! Ok I need to stay calm and get Rosie to get me a drink._

"ROSARIO! Get me a martini!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming." replied Rosario walking into the room.

"Aww thanks Rosie, I love ya!" said Karen taking the glass off of her maid and downing her drink.

"I'm going to get ready, remember when Will gets here send him up. Ok?"

"Yes Ms. Karen." replied Rosie stil wondering what was going on.

_Ok so I've had my drink and Rosie knows what to do, now I just have to find something to wear. Ok so what do you wear for a night like this? Emmm...lets see...oh! I've got it! I know exactly what to wear!_

-------

**Ok, I've got** **the wine, I've got flowers, I've got chocolate's and I'm on time. Now all I need is the courage to knock the door. Ok. Deep breath. Here goes. On three...1...2...**

Knock, Knock

**Ok I did it. Here goes nothing.**

"Hello Mr Truman. Ms. Karen is in her bedroom, she told me to sent you up there when you arrived."

"Thank you Rosario."

What is going on with those two? ( Rosarios thoughts)

**Ok. Karen's bedroom. I've been in there before. It's not that strange, maybe she just wants a private dinner, away from her staff. I can do this. Here goes.**

"Karen?" Will shouted as he entered the room before coming to a complete halt.

"Come on in honey, I'll be out in a sec."

Will was completely shocked at how beautifully Karen's room was decorated for the evening. There were candles everywhere, rose petals on the floor and on the balcony, a romantic dinning table set for two. Will was still trying to take all of this in when Karen appeared from her closet.

"Will? Will!" Karen shouted as she walked towards him. "Are you ok honey?"

"Hmm...What?..Sorry?" said Will realising that someone was talking to him.

"I said, are you ok honey?" asked a concerned Karen.

"I'm...I'm..I'm fantastic." Will replied no copletely shocked at what Karen was wearing.

"Are you sure honey?" Karen asked knowing that Will was too busy staring at her outfit to anwer.

"Uh hu"

With Will's reply, Karen took a step back giving Will a chance to take in the full effect of her outfit. Karen was wearing a very low cut, short black dress that emphisised her cleavage and her amazing figure and simple black heels. She had her hair down in soft curls around her face and her make-up was very simple. In Will's opinion she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"You look...I mean you are...wow" was all he could manage when he finally spoke.

"Come on Honey, you look like you could use a drink." said Karen as she started leading Will over to the table.

"Sorry Karen, I just got a bit overwhelmed when I saw the room and then you. Sorry for staring."

"Don't be sorry honey, I would have been upset if you hadn't stared." replied Karen smiling.

"Oh...I nearly forgot, these are for you." Will said as he handed Karen the flowers and chocolates.

"Aww...thanks honey they're lovely." replied Karen giving Will a kiss on the cheek.

"And I remembered the wine." said Will smiling.

"Now thats more like it," said Karen taking the wine off of Will and pouring them both out a class.

"To a fantastic night," said Will.

"And many more to come." replied Karen taking a drink of her wine.

"Ok. Now let's get some food in you, your going to need your strength for later." replied Karen with a smirk on her face.

"That sounds promising Mrs Walker."

"We'll see Mr Truman, we'll see."

With that they both sat down and started to enjoy their meal, both completey oblivious to the fact that Karen Walker's penthouse was just about to receive some visitors.

**A/N: **Sorry to be nasty but I had to stop the chapter somewhere and this seemed like a good place. The next chapter should be up soon. Please review.


	6. Visitors and dancing

**Disclaimer:** I do own Will and Grace or anything associated with it, I just use the characters for fun! I also don't own the song "I belong to you" sung by Anastacia and Eros Ramazzotti i just like it alot.

**A/N:** Here's another one for you cause I thought it was evil to leave that last chapter on it's own for too long.

_Italics - Karen's thoughts_.

**Bold – Will's thoughts**

_Chapter 6_

"Come on Grace, what's the harm in going to see if Karen's awake yet. I mean think about it, if she is we won't have to pay for our own dinner and you can eat as much as you like. So what do you think?" asked a hopeful Jack.

"Oh alright why not." replied Grace as Jack started to drag her along the street towards Karen's penthouse.

Meanwhile, Karen and Will were seated on the balcony enjoying the second course of their meal. The wine was flowing and the conversation was interesting everything was going great.

_This is great! We are getting on so well, but I knew we would. I wish I had done this sooner, but there is no point dwelling on that I just have to continue enjoy tonight, nothing is going to ruin it._

Just at that moment the doorbell to the penthouse rang and all Will and Karen could do was wait and see what happened and who it was.

Downstairs Rosario had answered the door.

"Hey Rosio, is Karen up and about?"

"Emm...sorry Jack but Ms. Karen is still in her bed."

"Aww...ok Rosie do you mind if we go and see her?"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that, she told me that she didn't want to be disturbed."

"Wait a minute Rosario, when I phoned earlier you said that she had drunk herself to sleep. So how could she tell you that she didn't want to be disturbed?" asked a curious Grace.

"I...emm...she." said Rosario getting nervous.

"Rosie what's really going on?" asked Jack wondering why she was being so secretive.

"Look Ms. Karen doesn't want to be disturbed so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." said Rosario very forcefully.

"Ok ok we'll go. But tell Karen we were here and we'll be back to see her tomorrow." said Grace still wondering what was going on.

"I will, now please leave." said Rosario starting to close the door.

"Ok we're going. Bye Rosie." and with that she closed the door.

"Thanks for that Rosie." said Karen who had appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I owe you one."

"You sure do you drunken fool." said Rosie smiling.

When Karen returned to her room she saw Will standing on the balcony with his glass of wine in his hand. He looked so hansome in his nice new suit that Karen stopped and stared at him for a while before making her way over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"They're gone. Rosie managed to get rid of them. So now we should be able to continue our evening without being disturbed." Will turned around, with Karen still holding on to him, and bent down to give her a kiss.

"Good. But that was a close one, if Rosie wasn't so good that could have went horribly wrong."

"I know Honey but it didn't so lets just enjoy our meal and get to the good stuff." replied Karen smiling.

"Sounds good to me."

------

After finishing their meal Karen and Will moved to sit on the couch infront of the fire. Everything was still running smoothly and it was shaping up to be a wonderful evening. Karen was sitting with her head against Will's shoulder and they were both staring at the fireplace enjoying the moment and the comfortable silence.

**I can't beleive I'm sitting here with Karen. It feels so natural, like I've been doing it my whole life. This is fantastic. I hope she's enjoying herself as much as I am.**

_Everything's going as planned, well apart from the slight problem earlier but who cares about that anymore. I hope Will's having a good time. Oh what am i thinking of course he is, why wouldn't he be._

"Would you like more wine Karen?"

"No thanks honey I'm ok just now."

"What? Karen Walker turning down alcohol? Now thats something I never thought that I would see." said Will sarcastically.

"Very funny honey but I can enjoy myself without having alcohol." replied Karen playfully hitting Will.

"I know I was just kidding."

"I know honey." said Karen kissing him on the cheek.

"So how about an after dinner dance?" Karen asked Will standing up.

"It would be my pleasure." replied Will putting both of their glasses down on the table.

Karen walked over to her CD player and pressed play. "I belong to you" began to play and she started to slow dance with Will.

"There is no reason, there is no rhyme  
It's crystal clear  
I hear your voice  
And all the darkness disappears  
Everytime I look into your eyes  
You make me love you  
Questo inverno finirà  
And I do truly love you  
Fuori e dentro me  
How you make me love you  
Con le sue diffcoltà  
And I do truly love you

I belong to you, you belong to me  
Forever

Want you  
Baby I want you  
And I thought that you should know  
That I believe  
And your the wind that's underneath my wings  
I belong to you, you belong to me"

When the song had finished Karen looked into Will's eyes, stood on her tip toes and kissed him deeply.

"You're a really good dancer honey."

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself." Will replied leaning in to kiss Karen once more. Karen brought her arms up around Will's neck and deepend the kiss, while Will put his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Wow" said Karen when they finally parted.

"How about we move this to somewhere abit more comfortable." and with that Will picked Karen up and carried her over to her bed laying her down gently and kissing her again. Thinking that things where just about to get interesting.

**A/N: **I'm not very happy with this chapter cause I think it kind of drags on abit but anyway thats it so i hope you enjoyed it and please review. Oh and with the song thats in it I missed out most of the bits that were in Italian cause i thought that that might confused people abit.


	7. The morning after the night before

**Disclaimer:** I do own Will and Grace or anything associated with it, I just use the characters for fun!

**A/N:** Ok here goes another one. Enjoy!

_Italics - Karen's thoughts_.

**Bold – Will's thoughts**

_Chapter 7_

Karen awoke the next morning when the soft morning sunlight sneaked through the curtains and fell across her face. She had had the best night of her life and all that she wanted now was for that feeling to continue today.

_Wow! That was fantastic! I can't beleive I waited so long to talk to Will, but well if I knew it was going to be like that then I would have told him sooner. Anyway all I have to do now is roll over and see him lying there. Then hopefully things can continue from where we left them last night._

Karen rolled over in bed only to find an empty space next to her where Will was supposed to be.

"Will? Will!" _Where is he? _Karen thought to herself as she sat up in her bed staring around the room.

"Will?" _Did he leave without telling me? No he wouldn't have done that, would he? Well I suppose if he didn't want Grace to get suspicious then maybe he did. Well if he did he is going to have a lot of making up to do. _

Karen got up out of bed feeling quite upset and made her way to her bathroom. _Well since he isn't here I might as well get ready for work. Maybe even scare Grace by being early for once._

When Karen got in the shower and started washing her hair, Will sneaked into her bedroom with a breakfast tray and placed it gently on the table infront of the fire. Then, after hearing the water running walked over towards the bathroom. Upon reaching the door he found it to be unlocked. Standing outside Will could hear Karen quietly singing to herself. **Wow she has an amazing singing voice! I'll need to hear more of that and soon! **Thought Will as he quietly pushed the door open a little bit further so that he could hear her better.

While Will had been staring at Karen, Karen had been singing the song that her and Will had danced to the night before. _I love this song! Can't wait to dance to it again with Will. I wish he was here, but he isn't. I think I'm going to phone him when I'm done and yell at him for leaving._

When Will saw that Karen had almost finished her shower he quietly closed the bathroom door again and made his way over to the fireplace. The candles from last night were still lying around the room, so Will, trying to be romantic thought that it would be a good idea to surprise Karen further by continuing the same romantic theme as last night and light some candles. **I hope she likes this.**

_Well that's one part done, I think I'll get Rosie to make my breakfast before I decide what to wear, then I'll call Will, then I'll think about going to work, but then again I might just go shopping instead._

"Rosario!" Karen shouted as she entered her bedroom. "Rosar..." Karen froze in place with her mouth hanging open, staring at her bedroom. It looked exactly as it had the night before and she knew who had done it. Just as she was wondering where he was, Will came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently.

"You like?" he asked as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I like it alot" Karen replied, turning around to face Will and reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good now come, sit down and have some breakfast before I have to leave for work." said Will leading Karen over to the table."Rosie told me what your favourite breakfasts where so I hope you like it."

Lying on the try on the table where several different dishes that Karen loved, including chocolate chip pancakes which Will had made himself.

"Aww thanks honey but you didn't have to do this."

"I know I didn't but I wanted to and i thought that you might have thought that I had left this morning without saying goodbye so I wanted to make up for that." Will said sitting down next to Karen and staring at his feet.

"I was slightly mad when I woke up and you weren't there, but honey, I could never stay mad at you." Karen replied taking Wills hand in her's and kissing him gently on the lips.

"So am I forgiven?"

"Maybe, but you might have to make up for it more later." said Karen with a smirk on her face.

-----

After Will and Karen had finished their breakfast and Will had done some more making up, Karen walked Will to her front door to say goodbye to him as he went off to work.

"So do I have the pleasure of spending another night with Mr. Truman tonight or do I have to wait?" Karen asked hoping she would get the answer she wanted.

"I'm not sure yet sweetie, because we don't want Grace to get suspicious and find out about us too soon." replied Will apologetically.

"Ok honey, but you will phone me later won't you? So that I know what's happening?"

"Of course I will." said Will bending down to give Karen a good bye kiss.

"Goodbye honey." said Karen when the finaly broke apart.

"Bye sweetie." said Will as he opened the penthouse door and started to exit backwards keeping his eyes locked with Karen's.

Will had taken two steps when he banged into someone who had been standing outside. Turning around quickly he saw who it was.

"Will? What are you doing here?"

**A/N: **Sorry it's another cliff hanger but it's 1:30am and I'm tired. I'm not too happy with this chapter either but I'm hoping the next one will be better. Please review to let me know what you think. Thank you and goodnight!


	8. Close call

**Disclaimer:** I do own Will and Grace or anything associated with it, I just use the characters for fun!

**A/N:** Ok sorry for taking so long to update but my internet disappeared for awhile, then my computer broke and I also couldn't think of what to write. But here goes nothing, I'm not sure how good this is and it's a short one, but there should be a longer one to follow.

_Italics - Karen's thoughts_.

**Bold – Will's thoughts**

_Chapter 8_

"Will? What are you doing here?" asked a confused and slightly angry looking Grace.

"I...em...I had to...em...come over on my way to work to...er...get Karen to sign some important papers." replied a nervous Will.

"Oh right. So then where is your briefcase?" asked a smug Grace.

"I...em...It's...er...I..." Will stuttered.

"WILL!" shouted Karen appearing at the bottom of the stairs, "Oh good I caught you, you left this in the study." she said smiling and handed Will a black leather briefcase very similar to his own.

"Thank you Karen, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't caught up with me." Will replied grinning, "I'll drop by later with the other papers I have for you to sign. Goodbye Karen. Goodbye Grace." and with that Will left the Walker penthouse feeling much better than he had five minutes ago.

-------

Once Will had left Karen invited Grace into the penthouse.

"So Grace, what are you doing here?" asked an intrigued Karen.

"I...em...I just came by to see if you wanted to do something today since we couldn't have dinner last night. So do you?"

"Sure honey, why not. So what do you want to do?" asked Karen.

"I don't know, maybe we could just stay here and watch some movies or something. Come on it could be fun, we can get drunk and swap stories, what do you think?"

"Sure honey sounds fun. I'll get Rosie to fix us some drinks, we can get back into our pajamas and watch whatever you want." answered Karen.

"Good. I told Jack that I was coming over so he'll probably turn up at some point."

"Aww my little Jackie, I haven't seen him in a while. This should be fun!" Karen replied smiling. "ROSARIO! Get Grace and I some drinks, we'll be up in the media room!" shouted Karen.

"Shut up you drunken fool, your drinks are ready and waiting." replied Rosario coming down the stairs.

"Come on Gracie, let's find you something to wear."

As Karen and Grace headed towards the media room Rosario finished tidying away any clues that were left from Karen and Will's romantic evening the night before incase Grace got nosey and wandered into Karen's bedroom.

Little did Grace and Karen know but meanwhile Jack and Will where planning a surprise for there two favorite girls that night.

**A/N: **Sorry it's not a great chapter but I'm having a lot of trouble trying to decide what happens next but I'm sure I'll figure out how to continue it soon enough so please review and if you have any ideas of how I can continue this then they are very welcome.


	9. A Phone call

**Disclaimer:** I do own Will and Grace or anything associated with it, I just use the characters for fun!

**A/N:** Ok here's the next one. I had a thought of where to go with this but I haven't decided if thats what I'm going to do yet or not. Anyway,

_Italics - Karen's thoughts_.

**Bold – Will's thoughts**

_Chapter 9_

About 5 hours into their mega monster movie marathon Grace had fallen asleep and Karen had become bored with the movies and went to get a snack fro the kitchen.

Just as she was entering the kitchen the phone ran.

"Hello Karen Walker speaking."

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" said Will on the other end of the phone.

"To be honest honey I'm bored. Grace fell asleep and I'm tired of watching movies. I would much rather be spending time with my sexy new boyfriend." Karen replied smirking.

"Oh really! Well I'll see what I can do about that later. I just phoned to say thank you for covering for me this morning, and that I will give you a proper thank you next time I see you." said Will smiling.

"I'm looking forward to it honey, but it would be alot better if I knew when that was."

"It's hard to say just now sweetie but I'll figure something out soon, I promise." Will answered with a sly look on his face.

"Ok well don't leave it too long or you'll have some serious making up to do."

"Was that supposed to make me want to think of something faster, because I don't think it will work." Will replied laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey behave yourself. I'll speak to you later honey because I think Grace is awake."

"Ok Karen, bye, I love you."

"I love you too honey. Bye" said Karen hanging up the phone.

When he hung up the phone Will sat back in his chair grinning widely. **Tonight is going to be great. They are going to be so surprised and if everything goes according to plan, I will be able to spend another night alone with Karen. **

A/N: Ok I know that was really short but it was just a filler so the next one will be here very very soon.


	10. The surprise begins

**Disclaimer:** I do own Will and Grace or anything associated with it, I just use the characters for fun!

**A/N:** Here's another one for you. This is the fourth time I've re-written this chapter and I'm still not happy with it but I thought that I would post it anyway.

_Italics - Karen's thoughts_.

**Bold – Will's thoughts**

_Chapter 10_

Will and Grace's apartment.

"Ok, so lets make sure that everythings ready for tonight." said Will taking out his list.

"Ok Fatso!" replied Jack with a smirk on his face.

"Very funny. Ok, invitations?"

"Check, Rosie should be delivering them around about now."

"Good. Outfits, for us and them?"

"Check. Ours are over there and the girls are getting theirs with their invites."

"Next, limo's? One each of them?"

"Check."

"Good. So arrangements for the limos. We will be suited up with a bunch of flowers for each lovely lady, and a blindfold in our hands. Jack! Are you listening to me?" Will shouted angrily.

"Yes, of course I am. I want this to go as smoothly as you do." replied Jack.

"Of course you do, sorry. So where was I...oh yes. So when they get into the limos we tell them that we have a surprise for them, but thats all we tell them Jack, don't tell them anything else. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mother!" said Jack glaring at Will.

"I'm just checking, I want everything to run smoothly." **More then you'll ever know. **"Anyway, the limos will be here in one hour so we better get moving and get ready."

With that Will and Jack went in opposite directions, taking their suits with them, to get showered and dressed for their big night.

Meanwhile...

Karen's Penthouse.

"Good afternoon Grace. Did you sleep well?" asked Karen sitting up and looking at a very sleepy Grace.

"Afternoon Karen. That was the best nights sleep I think I've ever had." replied Grace yawning.

"I'm glad honey. Rosie should be here with some lunch for us soon, since you slept till one o'clock and missed breakfast."

"Good, I'm starving."

_No surprise there then._

"Lunch is here!" shouted Rosie as she entered the room.

"Oh goodie." said Grace as she ran out of the bed, falling flat on her face in the process.

"Ha ha! Gracie slow down, it's not going anywhere." said Karen smirking as she helped Grace up.

"I think I broke my nose."

"Your fine honey, except from looking like Rudolph. Have some pancakes, they'll make you feel better."

Once Grace and Karen had finished their lunch Rosie came in and cleared their things away.

"So what do you want to do today?" Karen asked a very full looking Grace.

"I don't know, but I don't think I can move just now so lets stay here and talk for a while." replied Grace sinking further into the chair.

"OK honey that sounds nice."

"So have you heard from..." Karen trailed off when Rosie entered with two rather large boxes.

"Rosie honey, what are those?" asked an intrigued Karen.

"I got asked to deliver them to you Ms. Karen." she replied as she handed one box to Karen and the other to Grace.

"Who asked you to deliver them?" asked Karen curiously.

"Why don't you open the envelope and find out you drunken witch." replied Rosie as she walked out of the door.

When Rosie left Grace and Karen looked at the boxes in front of them, then looked at each other.

"Well there's only one way to find out who they're from." said Grace.

"Your right honey. After 3?"

"Ok."

"1...2...3!"

Karen and Grace ripped their invitations open at the same time and began to read:

_To The Two Most Beautiful Women In The World,_

_Mr William Truman and Mr Jack McFarlane(?) request_

_your presence for a special evening out. A limo will be here_

_to pick you up at 6pm and these boxes contain specially selected_

_outfits that we request that you wear. We hope that you find the _

_outfits to your liking and that you enjoy your evening._

_We look forward to seeing you._

"What do you think they have planned?" asked a curious Grace.

"I have no idea honey, no idea." Karen replied.

"Lets see what they gave us to wear." said Grace, unwrapping the box infront of her.

"Ok." said Karen doing the same.

"Wow!"

**A/N:** I know I'm mean but I haven't quite decided what the outfits look like yet so I had to stop it there. I will try my hardest to update faster next time but I've just started Uni so I'm not promising anything. Please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Getting ready 1 : Will and Jack

**Disclaimer:** I do own Will and Grace or anything associated with it, I just use the characters for fun!

**A/N:** Ok here's the next one. I still haven't figured out the outfits yet so the girls aren't in this chapter, but they will be in the next one and I promise they will be in the next one as I'm in the process of write that one just now. But anyway here goes.

**Bold – Will's thoughts**

_Chapter 11_

Will's apartment.

"Will! I can't get my bow tie to stay on!" shouted a very agitated Jack.

"Come here and I'll help you." Will replied laughing at the face Jack was making.

"It's not funny, why can't I just wear a normal tie like you?"

"Because Jack, you picked that tie, so that is the tie that you are going to wear."

"Fine! But I'm taking it off later, I don't know if I can handle this all night long." said Jack walking away.

"As long as you keep it on during the meal then thats fine." replied Will.

"Ok so final check. We are ready. We have the flowers and we have the blindfolds. Right?"

"Yes we have all of that, so check, check and check." replied Jack pointing to everything out as he said it.

"Good , and I already called Rosario to check on the girls and everything seems to be going ok over there. So thats another check." said Will now satisfied that everything was in order.

"Oh I can't wait to see them in their outfits.They are going to look so good!" Jack said while jumping up and down.

"Ok, ok Jack calm down, I'm excited to but please calm down." replied Will trying to restrain Jack.

"Sorry Will, I can't help it."

"I know, I know, you can't hep he fact that your a prancing fairy." said Will smirking.

"At least I'm not fat, Fatso." Jack replied.

"Ok we haven't got time for this the limo's will be here any minute." said Will anxiously.

"Everything will be fantastic and run smoothly Will, I promise." said Jack giving Will a hug.

"I hope so." replied Will looking out of the window. **I really hope so.**

"Ok...Oh look the limo's are here, so Jack I just want to make sure you understand everything. Ok?"

"Ok, go ahead. Ask me anything." replied Jack standing up straight.

"Right so limo's, blindfold and flowers. When Grace gets in your limo..."

"What? Wait a minute. I thought that I was getting in the limo with Karen?"

"No Jack, sorry. I thought that it was best to keep you with Grace and me with Karen. That way there is less chance of them being able to figure out whats going on."

"Oh, Ok then." agreed Jack shrugging it off.

**I am so glad that that story worked!**

"Anyway as I was saying, when Grace gets in your limo, you give her the flowers and say Good evening, and then you put the blindfold onher. If she asks what your doing then just remind her it's a surprise. Oh and if she still doesn't agree, then your limo has chocolates in it so just bribe her with them. Understand?"

"Yes I understand. I forgot how much you ramble and how much of a perfectionist you can be at times." replied Jack pretending to yawn.

"Yeah well I want it to go well. Ok Jack you go down and get in your limo, I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok, see you down there." Jack said as he left the apartment.

**Ok this is it Will you can do it, everything will be great and Karen will love you even more for doing this.**

"Right here goes nothing." said Will to himself as he left the apartment and walked down to the limo.

"Hurry up Fatso! I want to get tonight started!" shouted Jack out of the limo window.

"Alright! Driver the Walker penthouse and step on it!" shouted Will as he got in the limo.

**There's no turning back now.**

With the limo's now on their way, Will and Jack sat nervously waiting to see Karen and Grace's reaction to their plan.

**A/N:** Ok I really don't like that chapter but there it is anyway. Please review and tell me what you think. The next one should be up soon.


	12. Getting ready 2 : Grace and Karen

**Disclaimer:** I do own Will and Grace or anything associated with it, I just use the characters for fun!

**A/N:** Ok. Next one, Karen and Grace are in this one and so are Will and Jack. I have links to pictures of the kind of dresses that Grace and Karen are wearing on my profile if you want to see them, the only difference being the colour of Karens dress. Also I know in the summary it says that Grace gets angry and jealous and I haven't got to that yet but it will be there soon. Enjoy!

_Italics - Karen's thoughts_

**Bold – Will's thoughts**

_Chapter 12_

Karen's Penthouse.

"Wow!"

"These must have cost a fortune!" said Grace as she pulled her dress out of the box.

Karen, who had opened her box at the same time as Grace, was still sitting in the same position as she had been staring at the material inside the box.

"Karen? Karen! Are you alright?" Grace asked as she sat back down beside her.

"What? Oh...yeah honey I'm fine, I'm just a little shocked is all. This dress...it's just so..."

"Karen if you could get a full sentence out it would be more helpful." said Grace smiling.

"Sorry Honey. It's just so beautiful. The colour reminds me of a dress that I had when I was younger, I loved that dress. It just took me by surprise that was all. So...Why don't we go and start getting pampered so that we can see what our boys have in store for us. Then we can put the dresses on and make sure we look great before they get here" Karen replied setting her box down on the floor.

"But don't you want to look at your dress properly first? You know, make sure it fits?"

"Of course I do Honey. But if we get started now we will have more time to stand and stare at ourselves in the mirror before they get here. What do you say?" asked Karen standing up.

"Sounds good. I can't wait to try it on though it just looks so gorgeous!"

"I know Honey now come on lets get started!" said Karen grabbinng Grace's hand and pulling her towards the bathroom.

-------------

3 or so hours later...

"Ok Grace you go put yours on first and then I'll do mine."

"Ok. Thanks for doing my hair for me it's gorgeous."

"Anytime Honey, you only need to ask. On you go Honey." said Karen smiling and pushing Grace towards her closet to get dressed.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

About 10 minutes later Grace returned from the closet, dressed and ready to go. Karen, who had been sitting staring at the fire, turned round as she entered and was speechless.

"Gracie? You look...I mean you are...wow!"

"I know! I can't beleive it either! This dress is fantastic."

And it was. Grace was wearing a strapless, red, floor lengeth dress, with a sequin trim at the top and a layered style skirt. She also had a red shawl wrapped around her shoulders. (To see it better look at the picture on my profile.) Her hair was in an elegant updo with soft curls falling down around her face. Her neck and ears where decorated with beautiful ruby and diamond encrusted jewellery, to match the red in the dress.

"Ok now you go." Said Grace with the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm going Honey." said Karen getting up.

"You look absolutly stunning." Karen added giving Grace a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug.

"Thank you. Now hurry up, Will and Jack will be here soon." Grace replied.

Karen took slightly longer getting ready than Grace, mainly because she stood staring at herself for 10 minutes before she walked out.

_Oh my god! I can't believe this dress. I mean I knew Will had good taste but this is just beyond gorgeous! Ok now to face Grace and get this night started. I can't wait to find out what Will has planned! Knowing him it will be something really special. Ok here goes nothing._

When Karen walked out of her closet, Grace had the same reaction she did. Karens was wearing an empire line, floor length, deep purple dress, that had a deep V neckline and criss-sross back straps. Her hair was also in curls and framed her face beautifully.

"You look gorgeous Karen. Will and Jack really do know how to pick out amazing outfits for women!" said Grace laughing, and snorting.

"They sure do Honey...Oh my god Gracie look at the time! We're late! Come on we better hurry up."

"Oh, ok."

With Will and Jack sitting outside in the limo's the girls hurried down the stairs and out the door.

"Wait a minute. Why are there two limo's?" asked a confused Grace.

"I don't know Honey, must be part of the surprise."

"Probably. So how do we know which one to get in?"

"I don't know Honey, I really don't know."

Just then the front doors of both limo's opened and the drivers got out.

Driver 1 : "Ms. Walker?"

Driver 2 : "Miss Adler?"

With on final hug the girls made thier way to each limo.

"See you soon Gracie."

"Yeah, see you soon Karen."

-----------

"Good Evening Ms. Walker. Might I say how lovely you look this evening. I take it the outfit was to your satisfaction?" asked Will.

"Why yes Mr Truman it was. And might I say that you look very handsome in your suit." replied Karen, leaning in and giving Will a kiss.

"I'm glad to hear it." said Will deepening the kiss.

"Will, your going to mess up my make up." said Karen sitting back. "But it was worth it." she added with a smile.

"Well Ms.Walker your night is going to get better and better. But first of all, I need you to put on this." said Will holding up the blindfold.

"And why would I need to do that?" asked Karen.

"To make sure that the surprise, stays a surprise."

"Only if you promise to make it worth my while." said Karen smirking.

"Oh I think I can just about manage that." replied Will while putting the blindfold on Karen.

"You better."

"Driver, you can go to where I told you now."

Driver 1: "As you wish Mr Truman."

With that the driver raised the partition and started driving towards Will's chosen destination, where the next stage of the surprise was ready and waiting.

**A/N:** Ok I'm not happy with this chapter, but I never am. So anyway, reviews are welcome, good or bad, so please let me know what you think. Also, I promise to try my hardest to update sooner next time.


End file.
